love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Super LOVE=Super LIVE!
Super LOVE=Super LIVE! is μ's second song for the single done in collaboration with Dengeki G's Magazine as part of the Love Live! 5th Anniversary Project. It was released on April 22, 2015. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kawada Takao. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-14341)' 'CD' #Mi wa µ'sic no Mi (ミはμ’sicのミ) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! #Mi wa µ'sic no Mi (ミはμ’sicのミ) (Off Vocal) #Super LOVE=Super LIVE! (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Super LOVE=Super LIVE! starts playing at 1:40. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Suupaa rabu! Minna de suupaa raibu! LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! Hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE! Koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! Koechau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Aitakatta yo Say "Hello!" Aisatsu wa Dance dance dance! Tobashi sugi no roketto sa urutora roketto (sugooi!) Hikari yori mo hayaku tanoshiku nacchae yo Minna nosete kanata e tabi suru youna raibu sa konya wa Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Issho ni ne? (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Dokomademo (OK!) Oikaketai bokura no (yume…!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Shitteru yo (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Hitori janai (OK!) Mawari mite goran (Hi hi!) jikan o wasurete (Hi hi!) Minna de odorou motto (saa odorou!) Ikiru tte warau koto kana Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara Ippai ase o kakunda ironna ase o kakunda Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna ki ga suru yo Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! Hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE! Koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! Koechau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Owaranaide yo Say "We go!" Te o tsunaide Dance dance dance! Minna noseta roketto wa osora no umi e (yattaa!) Taiyou yori mo tooku e ikitaku nacchatta Tonde tonde mirai e tabi suru youna raibu sa konya mo Miru dake no (Go!) yume janai (OK!) Tsukamaete (Go!) dakishimetai (OK!) Sou yatte kita yo ne (Yeah!) ima no basho made (Yeah!) Minna de odorou motto (Yeah!) Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE!!) souda utaunda (LOVELIVE!!) Saa koe o dashite yo (LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) Aisuru tte utau koto kana Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto Ippai koe wo dasunda ookina koe dasunda Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa Hitotsu ni nareru sonna ki ga shitara Karada ugokasou yo Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE, Super LIVE (Come on!) ×9 Everybody jump!! Aisuru tte utau koto kana Omoi o minna e tsutaetai negai no koto Ippai koe wo dasunda ookina koe dasunda Sore ga bokura no hyougen sa Ikiru tte warau koto kana Naita ato ni wa karuku naru kokoro dakara Ippai ase o kakunda ironna ase o kakunda Soshite saigo wa sukkiri to egao ni nareru sonna raibu da Yeah! Suupaa na rabu raibu ni Minna oide yo minna oide yo Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! Hajimatta (Come on!) Super LIVE! Koe dashite (Come on!) Super LOVE! Koechau yo (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! |-| Kanji= スーパーラブ！みんなでスーパーライブ！ LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! 会いたかったよ Say "Hello!" あいさつは Dance dance dance! 飛ばしすぎのロケットさ　ウルトラロケット（すごーい!) 光よりも速く楽しくなっちゃえよ みんな乗せて彼方へ旅するようなライブさ今夜は Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) 一緒にね?(OK!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) どこまでも(OK!) 追いかけたい僕らの（夢…!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) 知ってるよ(OK!) Hurry hurry heart!(Go!) ひとりじゃない(OK!) まわり見てごらん (Hi hi!) 時間を忘れて (Hi hi!) みんなで踊ろうもっと（さあ踊ろう!） 生きるって笑うことかな 泣いたあとには軽くなるこころだから いっぱい汗をかくんだ　いろんな汗をかくんだ そして最後はすっきりと　笑顔になれるそんな気がするよ からだ動かそうよ Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! 終わらないでよ Say "We go!" 手をつないで Dance dance dance! みんな乗せたロケットは　お空の海へ（やったー！） 太陽よりも遠くへ行きたくなっちゃった 飛んで飛んで未来へ旅するようなライブさ今夜も 見るだけの(Go!)夢じゃない(OK!) つかまえて(Go!)抱きしめたい(OK!) そうやってきたよね(Yeah!)いまの場所まで(Yeah!) みんなで踊ろうもっと(Yeah!) さあ声をだしてよ(LOVELIVE!!)そうだ歌うんだ(LOVELIVE!!) さあ声をだしてよ(LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) 愛するって歌うことかな 想いをみんなへ伝えたい願いのこと いっぱい声をだすんだ　大きな声だすんだ それが僕らの表現さ ひとつになれるそんな気がしたら からだ動かそうよ Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE,Super LIVE! (Come on!) X9 Everybody jump!! 愛するって歌うことかな 想いをみんなへ伝えたい願いのこと いっぱい声をだすんだ　大きな声だすんだ それが僕らの表現さ 生きるって笑うことかな 泣いたあとには軽くなるこころだから いっぱい汗をかくんだ　いろんな汗をかくんだ そして最後はすっきりと　笑顔になれるそんなライブだ Yeah! スーパーなラブライブに みんなおいでよ　みんなおいでよ　Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! 始まった(Come on!) Super LIVE! 声だして(Come on!) Super LOVE!超えちゃうよ(Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! |-| English= Super Love! A Super Live by everyone! LIVE! Are you ready? Go! Super LOVE! It's already started (Come on!) Super LIVE! Let your voice out (Come on!) Super LOVE! We'll overcome all (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! I wanted to meet you, Say "Hello!" Our greeting is "Dance dance dance!" It's a super flying rocket, an Ultra Rocket (Awesome!) Even faster than the speed of light, it's gonna be fun Everyone get on, tonight's gonna be a Live that's a journey to beyond Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) Together okay? (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) No matter where (OK!) I want to chase our (Dreams...!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) I know (OK!) Hurry hurry heart! (Go!) I'm not alone (OK!) Look around you (Hi hi!) Forget about the time (Hi hi!) Let's all dance some more (Come on, dance!) Is life something to laugh about? Because the heart gets lighter after crying We're covered in sweat, all kinds of sweat And the ending is clear, it's an atmosphere full of smiles My body's moving to the beat, Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! It's already started (Come on!) Super LIVE! Let your voice out (Come on!) Super LOVE! We'll overcome all (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! It won't end Say "We go!" Link our hands together and Dance dance dance! The rocket everyone's riding is headed for the sea in the sky (We did it!) We've started wanting to travel even further than the sun Fly on, tonight is also a Live that's a journey to the future It's not a dream (Go!) we just want to look at (OK!) We want to catch it (Go!) And hold it close (OK!) That's how we've been doing it (Yeah!) All the way until now (Yeah!) Let's all dance some more (Yeah!) Come on, let your voice out (LOVELIVE!!) Yeah, we're singing now (LOVELIVE!!) Come on, let your voice out (LOVELIVE!! We are the one!) Are we singing out of love? It's our wish to convey our feelings to everyone We'll let our voices ring out loudly That's just our way of expressing ourselves If we create this atmosphere where everyone becomes one My body's moving to the beat, Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE, Super LIVE! (Come on!) X9 Everybody jump!! Are we singing out of love? It's our wish to convey our feelings to everyone We'll let our voices ring out loudly That's just our way of expressing ourselves Is life something to laugh about? Because the heart gets lighter after crying We're covered in sweat, all kinds of sweat And the ending is clear, it's a Live that can make everyone smile This Super Love Live Everyone come on, come on, Super LOVE=Super LIVE! Super LOVE! It's already started (Come on!) Super LIVE! Let your voice out (Come on!) Super LOVE! We'll overcome all (Come on!) Super LIVE! We are μ's (Come on!) Everybody jump!! Gallery Single Scans= Mi wa Mu'sic no Mi Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs